The Inn
by citrusE786
Summary: The keeper of an inn is about to have the day of his life when Kakuzu and Hidan walk in for some service. Rated for Hidan's mouth and implications. Implied yaoi


I just wanted to submit this since I haven't submitted anything. 8D It's not very good, but I spent all night writing it and editing it. There are some.. rather awkwardly written parts, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :

--

The man was half a sleep. Business had been slow and he had no reason to exert energy to show the appearance of a caring, cheeful person. His inn did not get much service. He was lucky to get a whole floor full of people at the same time. But he was very generous, and because of that, most people enjoyed their stay. He did not do things for money, but for the natural comfort of people.

So when two oddly looking men walked into the room, he straightened himself up, fixed his hair, and put on a nice smile. He put a little sign saying "Tell your friends about us!" on the table, and spoke.

"Well, hello there, good Sirs! How are you and how can I be at service?"

The pair had on black cloaks with red clouds, which everyone knows as the trademark of Akatsuki. Everyone but the terribly oblivious manager. One was wearing a mask and hood; had peculiar red and green eyes that the man was trying not to look bothered with. The other, a fairly normal looking ninja with slicked back, grey hair. He was holding an extremely intimidating sythe, and had an attitude that was easily read on his face. The manager swallowed, quickly preparing his words, and repeated his question.

"You really don't have to act so damned cheerful. Seriously, it's fucking sick." The grey haired man said, sighing. The manager blinked at the obscenity of his sentence.

"Uhm. O-ok." he said, looking down at his desk. He wiped off the smile. "What kind of room would you like?"

"Two single rooms." The masked male stated deeply.

Now, as was said, this inn owner liked to be generous. He didn't care about wether he brought in the most money or not. He had a wife who was helping with her own job, so he always made sure he was giving the best quality to all his customers. So he took out the card that had each price for a room, and showed them to the two men.

"If you would like me to point out, one room with two beds is less expensive!' He said, satisfied at his own kind act.

The masked man stared him down; the most terrifying glare with the most terrifying eyes. The grey haired man angerly sighed, slapping a hand to his face and mumbled something about a 'Jashin'. The manager cleared his throat.

"I-is there something wrong, S-sir?" He asked, lowering himself subconciously.

"You did it. You really_ fucking _did it. You're not supposed to mention how much cheaper the damned two-bed rooms are to this guy, idiot. Kakuzu is a real cheap ass when it comes to money. 'Nd if we slept in the same room, you will be cleaning up our blood for the next fucking week. The bastard is probably considering it too, damn him."

The manager still didn't get what he did wrong. But then the line about him having to clean up their blood for a week hit him. Did they hate eachother or something? The way the grey haired man seemed to talk about this Kakuzu person seemed like it, but if they really did hate eachother, why did they stick with eachother? What would they do if he asked?

"Uhmm, if you wouldn't mind me asking, if you two dislike eachother, why are you traveling together?"

The man glanced up at Kakuzu, who was still angerly staring in the manager's general direction from the 'cheaper room' dilema, and made the most maniacle laugh ever heard. The man behind the desk flinched at this, and waiting for an explaination.

"Our stupid leader teamed us up. Supposedly we "compliment" eachother, but I don't know how an ugly bastard like Kakuzu could POSSIBLY make me look any better." the man said, smirking.

"Shut up, Hidan.." Kakuzu said, moving his gaze to his partner, now finally named, Hidan. He looked back at the manager and spoke. "We will take the two-bed room"

"WHAT?! Nooo way, I'm not going to deal with your fucking presence! And you're going to end up getting horny and I'm not getting raped tonight! No way in HELL, that's happening again!" The manager blinked at that, speechless and horrified by what was just spoken.

"Shut the hell up. And that's definitely not what happened last time, Hidan. Begging me with 'Kakuzu-chan' is pretty shameful, yourself."

"Well, _excuuuse_ me for asking. At least I DO ask."

Kakuzu punched Hidan in the face and he was thrown onto the ground. The manager covered his mouth, shocked. He didn't want two men fighting in his inn!

"U-uhm, if you'd l-like, I can put a discount on the two seperate rooms!" He said, trying to speak over the bickering. Kakuzu holding Hidan by the neck, they both looked at the manager.

"Ok, we'll do that." Kakuzu spoke, acting like nothing had happened. Hidan rubbed the side of his face where Kakuzu had punched him, and fingered his neckless.

The manager sighed in relief. He signed the two in, and reached for the keys. But... oh no.

"Uhm.. It will take a _tiny _bit of time, but the keys are with our maids at the moment.." He said hestantly. He had given them to one of the two maids the inn had, since she had lost her set. He had thought that no one would come that day, so he wasn't suspecting there would be a problem if he game them to her for a couple of hours.

"Are you fucking kidding me.." Hidan said to himself. Kakuzu closed his eyes and took a breath, then reached out to grab a map that was in his sleeve.

Things fell silent for a couple of long, awkward minutes. The manager relaxed a bit, playing with a paper that was set on his desk. He wanted to start a conversation so all of them could feel a little more comfortable, but he didn't know what to start with. These two were a strange case. What he got from their earlier argument was that they were forced to stick together, suffered a bad domestic violence relationship, one of them picky with money, and the other had a mouth that just threw up obcsene sentences. He had never, in all his years of doing his job, come across a pair of customers so strange and terrifying as them. What could he possible _say_ to them to start conversation?

After more several minutes, the mananger finally spoke. "Well, where did you guys come from?"

Hidan brought his head down to look at him, since he had let it fall back annoyed. "Uhm we came from some fight with these bastards. I'm not really sure _where_ from though.." He nudged Kakuzu's shoulder, and the masked man looked up from his map to answer.

"We were right outside the Grass Country. Some other ninja attacked us, and now we're here" he said, and looked back down at his map.

"Ahh, so you two are ninja?" Hidan laughed at that, and spoke.

"Look at what we're _wearing_, dude!"

The manager searched the two. He took a look at their cloaks. They did look very peculiar, but it was not uncommon for two ninja to be wearing the same thing. And Hidan had mentioned a 'leader'. They could be in some group in a small village or something. But then he caught sight of Kakuzu's head protector, which signified him being an honored ninja of his village. He then looked back at Hidan and saw he was wearing one too. He laughed in his head; how could he have been so stupid not to noticed those? But then he payed more attention to what was on them. Not only did they have different villages on them, but they were crossed out with a single slash. He widened his eyes.

"Are you two... missing nin?" He said, lowering his voice to a whisper at the last two words. That made more sense to him, now that he thought of it. Especially the hostile attitudes towards eachother. And as long as they didn't cause any damage or hurt anyone else, he promised himself he wouldn't kick them out.

"..You can say that.." Kakuzu said, eyes glancing up at the manager in front of him.

"Oh, well you have my promise that I won't turn you in. You two seem like very..." He stopped to think of a word. When he noticed it was taking him too long, he spoke again. "I am always trustworthy with my customers.

Kakuzu 'hmph'ed and Hidan smirked, interested where the conversation was going. Had the manager actually said something right?

"Well seeing as your parked in the middle of fucking _nowhere_, I guess I'll give you the news. We are from 'Akatsuki', some fucked up organization for s-ranked criminals like Kakuzu and me. We are wanted by every freakin' village you could think of... SO, you still on the 'deal' about letting us stay here?" Hidan said, raising an eyebrow, his smirk growing wider.

The manager went livid. He had heard about this organization when a couple of ninja from the neighboring village walked in to ask if he had seen anyone with black cloaks. It hadn't rung in his head that these two might have been from this evil group. Should he still let them stay there? Would he cause the world's death by letting them stay alive any longer? Not that he would stand a chance if he went toward them with any sort of weapon. He had a sword, but he wasn't skilled with it in the least.

"O-of course.." he said, swallowing. "You h-have my promise." He tried to lower himself so that he could practically hide behind his desk. What had he done so wrong, that he would deserve _them_ staying over night?

Hidan sighed in pleasure. "Oh, Jashin, that was great. It's funny how you can ruin a person's day so easily." He rested his head on Kakuzu's shoulder in delight, having the latter shrug him off shortly after.

"Is your maid done yet? We've been waiting here for 30 minutes." Kakuzu said annoyed, folding his map back up and putting it into his sleeve.

"Y-yes she should be done soon." He said, trying not to make eye contact.

Half bored, and half trying to mentally scar the manager, Hidan said, "Hey, you want to see something fucking awesome?!"

The manager looked up, catching sight of his a psychotic look that he wished he hadn't glanced up to see, and swallowed. "What is it?"

Hidan took out a black spike about arm's-length, and suddenly stabbed himself without hesitation in the heart. The manager yelped, closing his eyes, and, after a few seconds, opened one of them to see what had just happened. Hidan was still standing, poking at his wound, and Kakuzu acted like the man right next to him _hadn't_ just stabbed himself in the heart. Cofused and horrified, the man looked at both of them, speechless. What kind of people were they!?

Suddenly, a woman's shriek was heard coming from the hallway. The manager quickly went over to the doorway, and saw the maid who had borrowed the keys cowaring on the ground. It was obvious she had seen the two. Calming her down, he took the keys, sent her off into a different room away from them, and returned to his desk.

"Alright, we have the keys!.." He said, faking a good mood and smile.

Kakuzu took them in his hands and started off towards the hallway. Hidan, before getting on his way also, caught sight of and read the "Tell your friends about us!" sign outloud and laughed.

"Oh, just for you, I'll tell _all _my fucking friends!" he joked, and followed Kakuzu out of the room. Once the manager could not hear them anymore, he moaned pathetically and hid his face in his hands.

What a long day..

--

Soo.. yeah!.. I told you it wasn't that good, aha.


End file.
